Up and Up
by DreamMakersMagic
Summary: Edmund is half mad. At least I think he is. Who does he think he is, telling me he learned fencing from a centaur? Get real!
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, I know what your thinking: _Wow. A new story and she hasn't even finished her old ones yet! _BUT! I had a MARVELOUS idea, and so I just HAD to make it into a story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, bla, bla, bla, Wish it was, bla, bla, bla!**

**Chapter 1**

"You can do better than that!"

"Says you! Your just on the sidelines watching me!"

"Hush, Wild One! It is best to save your energy for battle." Says the guy who's been training since Noah got off the ark. Okay, I know! Not a nice thing to say. But what else can I say? I've been fencing since five in the morning! You try being patient!

Dodge. Strike. Strike. Dodge. Jump. It all comes like a reflex. It should after doing it for 11 years. But suddenly, something goes wrong. Something happens and I stumble. Not normally part of my battles. A hand appears to help me up and even though I accept it, my pride is a little bruised.

"You have much to learn, Wild One. But let us save it for another day when you are not so weary."

I'm the narrator of this story. It's my story. It's rather confusing and I'm not sure you'll believe me when I truly mean it's out of this world. Sure when you read about my lesson, you'll think "What's so out of the ordinary about it?" But if you wait and give me a moment, I'll tell you. There are more important things to sort out. I'm 17 years old and I live in London. I'm the only girl in my whole school who is taking fencing. And the person shouting to me from the sidelines, was my best friend Edmund Pevensie, who suddenly, miraculously jumped to the top of the class. Literally overnight. No joke. I've always asked him about it, but he always said "You'll think I'm crazy." And even though I probably will, I'm still dying of curiosity. But enough of this. Time to move on.

Most of the things I've thought during I went through all this is "Woah. Time is messed up." Along with the ever so famous "I'm going mad." But even if all those things were true, I can't deny that it happened. Because it did. Here is the beginning of my story:

"You were great today, Kira!" My best friend said as he slapped me on the back. He treats me like one of the guys. Everyone in the fencing club does.

"Your just saying that!"

"No really, you were amazing! Fantastic! Truly incomprehendable!" He said, waving his arms about.

I shoved him. "Now your just exaggerating!" This conversation happened often as we walked through the school towards the exit after school.

"No! We should call you "Kira, the Fierce!"

He never failed to make me laugh. Even on my worst day. But suddenly, something changed in him one day after Summer vacation. It was almost as if he acted bigger than he was. I wondered how that happened. Or maybe I just never noticed it before. I know, I'm sounding confusing right now, but this is how it was. And when I confronted him about it, he just shrugged it off. But after badgering him about it for a few months, he finally told. And he was right. I thought he was crazy.

"Are you serious? You think I'll believe that? Your mad!"

"I told you, you would think that. But did you listen! No, you didn't!"

"Oh come on! If you really don't want to tell me, why don't you just say so, instead of making up an obvious lie!"

"I'm not lying Kira!"

"Just don't talk to me, okay!"

"Kira, wait!"

And that was the end of it. It was a month ago, but I've avoided him since. I know it hurts him, but having such an obvious lie thrown into my face, and by my best friend? That's just going too far! I'm still furious just thinking about it. But I met other people in that month, and I've moved on. I've quit fencing classes, and now I'm just a regular ordinary girl again. Which I don't mind. But I'm a regular ordinary girl, who went on a ride in her friend's yacht one Summer day, and nothings been the same since then.

**So! What do you think? Is it too... Normal? I don't know. :P It just came to me as I went along. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, and I will love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know... It's been a while! :) **

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine, bla, bla, bla, Wish it was, bla, bla, bla!**

******Chapter 2**

"Oh, isn't it wonderful!"

"Beautiful!"

"Marvelous!"

"Yeah... Just great." I agreed with my friends. Really, they were awed by the simplest things. And the most boring. Take dress shopping for example.

"Isn't this fabric simply _darling_!" Can you say boring? I sure can!

Sometimes I still wish I was friends with Edmund. But that was almost a year ago. Seems like forever ago. I try to make do with my new girlfriends, but sometimes they drive me crazy with their ceaseless chatter and gossip over absolutely nothing. It wasn't so bad, I tried telling myself over and over, but I knew deep inside that I'd never be truly happy again. Not with these girls as my friends. But they liked me, accepted me, and included me, so perhaps, I could at least try. And try I did. Or rather am still doing.

"What are you thinking about, Kira? You look so serious? Are we boring you?" My best friend, Denae asked. She was just teasing and if I said yes, I'm positive that it would hurt her feelings.

I laughed and said, "No! Not at all! I was just thinking of how the waves look so... Majestic with the way they sweep across the earth." She nodded her agreement and turned to the others.

"Let's grab something to eat! I'm starving!" All the girls agreed.

I should probably tell you about these new friends, I've begun to hang around in the past 8 months. There's Denae, the true angel of them all. She's got long brown hair (Quite dull is what she says.) and brown eyes. Oh yes, and freckles, although she hates to have that pointed out. She's the nicest of them all, or so I think. Their all very nice, but she just tops everyone off with her goodness and sweet nature.

Then there's Marcia. She looks exactly as she sounds if you pictured a tall, gorgeous blonde girl with dancing blue eyes full of mischief. She's sweet and quick to anger and has an exceptionally sharp tongue when she's upset. Someone no one wants to mess with.

Last, but certainly not least, there's Carrie. She's got brown hair to although it's so much more glorious than Denae's. Full of body and bounces around her face, reflecting her personality perfectly. She's got deep green eyes and get's hurt oh-so-easily. She's the second sweetest of them all.

So there you have it. Doesn't exactly sound like a party, but I make do!

Well I should get to my story! We were sailing on the lake near Denae's estate and there was quite the storm coming. The weather had said there would be no storm and I'm not sure what went wrong, but suddenly the waves were throwing themselves around under us.

"Denae... I'm a little nervous." Poor Carrie tittered.

"Maybe we should turn around." Marcia said, uncertainly.

Denae ordered the sailor to turn around and head back to dock. But then the boat hit something! Something that no one has seen. We all rocked on our feet and before I could grab a seat, the yacht hit another thing and knocked me right out of it!

"Kira! Kira! Stay where you are! We'll get you! Keep your head up! Doggie paddle if you must!" I couldn't distinguish the voices, but I knew what they were saying. I tried my best to stay above water, but I felt something tugging me down. It pulled me down and when I came back up, I couldn't believe my eyes!

The yacht was nowhere in sight! Instead there stood this glorious ship! And suddenly, I realized there was splashing around me. There were more people in the water, not just me. I didn't recognize any, but I sank under once more and knew I was a goner. Nothing could save me now. So I closed my eyes and didn't know if I would ever be opening them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. My apologies for not updating for a while! Thank you SO much for the reviews, Echodex, ILuvZero and Pocky yum, and Heavenly Princess! They are much appreciated! :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

_Do you think she's alright?_

_Of course. She's breathing after all._

_But are you certain? I would hate for her to..._

_I know, Your Highness, but we're doing all we can. Why don't you go and sup with your brother and the high king._

_Alright. Do inform me if there are any changes, please?_

_Of course, Your Highness._

_Thank you._

XOXOXOXOXO

It was rather dark when I opened my eyes. Besides the dim light of the lamp across the room, all was dark. I thought I was completely alone and almost called out when something beside me shuffled. I shrieked from shock and pushed myself up only to fall back from an immense pain in my head. The quick moment caused me to cough up fluids and I was soon retching into a bucket as someone supported my back and rubbed it till I was done.

"There. I quite think your finished coughing up all the ocean water. By the amount you've coughed up, you'd think the whole ocean was in there. I'm surprised there's any left to sail on." The person said, and chuckled softly.

"I... I..." I stuttered to say something, but couldn't quite form the words with my mouth, let alone muster the courage to address this stranger who was assisting me.

"There, there! You need to rest some more." He held a cup up to my lips and made me drink something before I could make any objections and I soon found my eyelids drooping shut.

_I can't believe it. He obviously drugged me. So much for asking ques..._

XOXOXOXOXO

"Oh good! She's woken up once? That's wonderful!"

"Well, Your Highness, I believe she'll be ready to walk around and such in the morning. She swallowed quite a bit of water, the lass did."

"Oh, the poor girl! See to it that her needs are met, would you?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you. And please send someone for me when she awakens."

"Yes, Your Highness."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Oh, my head!" I groaned.

"Sorry bout that, lass. The stuff that knocked you out gave you quite a headache." The elderly man beside me said.

"No kidding!" I complained. Although I knew I shouldn't. After all, these people, whoever they were, had rescued me from the ocean. Or whatever it was. It certainly wasn't a lake. Or river. But just figuring anything out gave me a worse headache. "Warn me next time, please?"

"Well! Let's hope there isn't a next time! Now, up you go." He started to make motions to me to get up.

I groaned again in protest.

"There's no use in just sitting around. The queen wants to see you and it isn't polite to keep her waiting."

"Queen?" _Say what? Did he seriously just say queen. There aren't any queens in England! Mad person. Oh my goodness, I'm being waited on by a mad man!"_ Cruelly enough, this was the first thought that ran through my mind. Not entirely fair and far too judgmental!

"Yes, the queen. It was quite odd, but we pulled her and the Just king out of the water the same moment we pulled you up. Do you, by any chance, know either of them."

"I don't believe I know any kings or queens." I said dryly , to the old mad man.

"How very odd."

"Mhmm..." I managed to say, as he ushered me out of the bed. This was definitely going to be a "very odd" day.

**A/N. Sorry! I know its short, but its all I can manage right now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Wow... New record for me! I'm actually updating two chapters within a week! Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it was, you know the drill.**

**Chapter 4**

The man hastened to help me up, but then realized something and ushered to leave and instead sent a maid in, mumbling of how it was "entirely immodest to assist a young woman in such things."

She looked about 13 and had a cheery smile and a concerned look in her eyes as she helped me get out of bed and put strange clothes on that seemed to be from a pirate book itself. "I'm terribly sorry for all this. You must be very confused."

I stared at her as she assisted me and although I could say many things in my head all I could manage at this moment was: "Yes..."

"I'm Lucy, by the way." She went on to say. "And in case your wondering, your on board the Dawn Trader, Princ- Oh, I mean King- Caspian's finest vessel. You may find yourself a bit ill, but don't worry, you'll soon get the feel of it." I liked this Lucy girl instantly, but wondered how on earth she could be so talkative and I so ill at ease. She turned to the door when I had finished freshening up, "It's all right now, Higgins! She's all dressed."

The door opened and Higgins, as Lucy had called him, came in once more, this time a bit more composed. "Thank you, Your Highness. You do understand how improper it would be for-"

"Yes, yes, don't fret over nothing like you so often do." I stared at her, still taking in Higgins words. Had he just said "Your Highness?" That couldn't be. She was just a mere girl. I must be hearing things. I rubbed my eyes in hopes of changing my circumstance but when I uncovered them once more, it was still just as it was.

"Ex-excuse me." I managed to stutter. They turned to me. "Did-did he just... Well... Did he just... Call you... Your Highness?" Lucy smiled and waved her hand as if it was nothing, merely an exchange of pleasantries that often happened.

"Oh, yes, but please pay no attention to him, for he fancies formalities too much. Indeed, I am the Queen. Queen Lucy. We were both pulled from the ocean and the same moment, but you did have quite a shock. Now, let's go for dinner, unless you'd much rather sit in this dark room all by yourself?" I shook my head, still in shock and wondering how this small thing could possibly be a queen.

_I've gone mad. Officially mad. I will most likely wake up in a few moments and realize this was all just a horrid dream. Well, not fully horrid. It could be some fun... Yes, it could! _

And at that moment, I decided to make the best of this strange, odd dream and just to go along with it. After all, what harm could it do?

So I grabbed the arm Lucy offered to me and said, "Yes, lets!" with a renewed sense of adventure, all the while secretly hoping to wake up from this dream. If they noticed my change, they said nothing to me, but I did see an interesting look pass between the two of them and a mumbled, "She's taking it better than I though. Eustace is still insisting its a fairytale." "Well, perhaps Aslan knew what He was doing." "Yes, perhaps."

Whatever they meant, I had no idea, but who cares! It seemed that I, for once, had control of this dream so I might as well make the most of it. And my growling stomach agreed. Higgins opened the door and we were off for dinner with Lucy explaining things as we went along.

"Now, my brother may not be present and neither will the High King, and they both apologize exceedingly for this. They would have loved to welcome you, but you were a tad unwell and it's quite unfit for two young men to be in a young woman's cabin when they are not related, you understand." I nodded and she went on, "But Eustace, dear, poor Eustace, will be present. Please do not take anything he says to offense, he's quite in shock over the sudden turn of events in these last few days and I must say, your taking it much better than he did."

And so went the rest of the evening! It flew by rather quickly and I could scarcely believe when it was time to retire to me room, so lovely was Lucy's company. But I did grow tired and after the past few days, I did need my rest. So Lucy walked me to my room and showed me where to keep the lamp.

_This is perhaps the best dream I have ever had! _Was my last thought as I closed my eyes and gave in to sleep.

**A/N. There you go! Once again, I apologize for the slow pace with how the story is progressing, but I assure you, it will pick up as soon as I get into the plot. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Oh my goodness! It's been too long since I've last written! I'm back! For now, I suppose. I shall try my best to keep up with this story, but life is just so busy what with school, music, and friends. But enough of those excuses. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it was, you know the drill.**

**Chapter 5**

Waking up the next morning proved to be very difficult, until I remembered where I was, that is. I opened my eyes and was about to turn over to resume my sleeping, when I suddenly realized where I was. My bed was rocking. How very interesting... And there was someone else in my chamber... Uh, I mean room. I'm becoming one of them. My stomach was turning and I felt as though something might soon make an appearance. That is when I recalled something. I was on a boat. A ship, actually. And the person in my room, was Lucy. She was in the bed on the other side of the room.

"I'm very sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked.

"No... The rocking did. Not to mention my stomach. Does waking up in the mornings always feel like this on here?"

She laughed cheerfully and replied, "No, you'll soon get used to it." She came towards my bed and sat down next to me. "I would have slept in another chamber, but you see, what with my brother, my cousin, and the king, room is a bit scarce. They were not expecting so many visitors while at sea." She explained, giggling at her own joke.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'll try not to stay too long!" Of course that set her off even more. I suppose she thought she was real. Poor thing, didn't even realize she was just a dream. A figment of my imagination. Or perhaps, I really was going mad. I see no reason why I should stay in bed though. I need some fresh air. Even if I am seasick.

x~X~x

A few minutes later, we were making our way to the deck above us. The ship was very still and no one was about, except for the sailors going about their business.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned.

"There is much to discuss. It has been a while since we have been here in Narnia, and although King Caspian has led his people well, there is still much amiss. The Seven Lords of Narnia have fled. They have been gone for quite some time, and Caspian would like to find them. They once lived in Narnia, but were banished by Caspian's evil uncle who held the throne in his hands for quite some time. It's a long story and I think with the way you are feeling, I should share it another day."

"Oh... That all sounds dreadfully confusing. But please, explain another day. My mind is swimming!" A poor choice of words, for as soon as I said them, she laughed once more, and then sobered.

"I'm sorry for laughing. You're feeling unwell. Perhaps we should make our way back to our chamber and rest. I can call for some food for you."

"Oh no! I'm fine, really. Just a little... Shocked is all." I would have said more, but how do you tell someone that you are dreaming? Very rude. Very rude, indeed.

"Well, you may be just fine, but I think that I need a nap. Perhaps I shall rest until breakfast is served."

"That sounds very nice to me. I think I shall come with you." It's worse enough I am dreaming, but imagine being left alone up here without kind Lucy to help me out and explain things to me.

We made out way back to our room, Lucy showing me things as we went along. "See, that's King Leonard. He ruled a long, long time ago. Many generations before Caspian. He was a wonderful sea captain as well as a king, so we honored him by hanging his portrait here." On she went, naming this painting, and that sword, and who owned this, and who this person was, and so on and so forth. Soon we came to a place where the cabins were.

"This is where Caspian's study is." She pointed to a room we stopped outside of. "The men are in there discussing what we shall do next. I don't like to participate in those sorts of things often. They sadden me sometimes." We kept going, when suddenly the door opened and out stuck an unfamiliar person. It wasn't Eustace.

"Lucy?" He called and smiled at her. "And... Kira? Is that right?" I looked at him quizzically. "Lucy told me." I nodded in understanding. "Would you two like to join us in here? We would like your opinion on some matters."

"Oh, Caspian! Don't ask the girls! They don't think things through right!" I heard a voice from inside call. It sounded familiar. But how? I knew no one on this ship before... Well, I don't even know how long I've been on here. And this is a dream. But it was a mocking voice... One I recognized. This is all too much for me. I couldn't think clearly anymore. I needed to rest.

"You go on in, Lucy." I said to her. "I can find our room myself."

"Are you sure?" She asked with concern.

"Quite sure. I'm very tired and feeling a little unwell. Could I have breakfast in my room?" She nodded. "Alright, then I shall see you all at lunch!" I turned and walked down the hallway. I was about to turn the corner, when I felt someone watching me. I turned to look just when someone ducked back into Caspian's study. Odd. But isn't everything about this place? I definitely need a nap!

**Yes, I am aware that King Leonard wasn't actually in the book or is not real, and that I made him up, BUT that's perfectly okay! It's fanfiction. And yes, I am aware that the chapter is very short, but I have some place I need to be and will try to update this story again soon! I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Read and enjoy! Please! :) **

**Chapter 6**

**The Thoughts of Edmund Pevensie**

I was sure I'd heard that voice before. It sounded just like her. Kira. I hadn't thought of her in a long time, and yet I felt like I thought of her everyday. Perhaps it just seemed that way. I knew I was losing my mind. I ran to the door of Caspian's study and pushed Lucy aside and when I looked out the door and down the hallway all I saw was someone walking in the shadows, further and further away. I considered stepping out and catching up to this girl, but I was uncertain. What if it wasn't her?

Then it struck me. "What did you say her name was?" I asked Caspian. All but Eustace, who was still complaining of course, turned and gave me odd glances. "We were just discussing rations on board and how to properly distribute them evenly among so large a group and you're asking for someone's name?" Lucy pointedly spoke.

It didn't occur to me that we had been standing there for quite some time. I glanced at the clock on the wall. I had been standing lost in thought for the past 10 minutes. Of course they would think it strange of me to ask. "Yes." I hesitated. "I would like to know her name. Did she say where she was from?"

"No, she didn't." Lucy replied. I looked at Caspian. "I do not know where she is from either. I have not spoken to her much." He stated. "Her name is Kira though." My mouth fell open. "Ed? Are you alright?" Lucy inquired. "You're turning quite pale."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need a moment to myself. If you'll excuse me." I left the room and walked toward the deck. "What was that all about?" Caspian asked Lucy, as I walked out the door. "I haven't the slightest idea!" She exclaimed.

I needed time to think. I paced on the deck. To wrap my mind around this. Kira was here. On the same boat. In Narnia. I just couldn't believe it. Now was my time! It was my moment to tell her. She would finally understand. There was no way she could doubt me now, I thought, anger filling me up. Was I really happy to see her? I felt anger. I was about to start my way down when suddenly Eustace appeared looking quite guilty. Reepicheep was hot on his tail. Not those two again. They just couldn't stop.

I don't have time to watch them fight like children. I need to find Kira. Show her that I was right. And of course to say "I told you so." That I hadn't lied. And I need to find her now.

XxXxXxXxX

I was walking down the hallway under the deck when Caspian called me. "Well, Ed, I would like to see if you are still good with a sword. Or perhaps you have gotten too out of practice." Of course I can't walk away from a challenge like that.

"Alright, Caspian. Get me a sword. A good sword." A sword was fetched and soon we were getting ready. I unsheathed the one I'd been given. Caspian unsheathed the one that had been Peter's. Which in my personal opinion is really the one that I should be using. After all, Peter was my brother and they hadn't even gotten along well in the beginning. People puzzle me.

"Are you ready, Caspian?" "I am. Are you, Ed?" "I was born ready." "Then let us begin."

We lunged at each other at the same moment, clashing our swords together. We hit and blocked in a continuous cycle. I went through the various things I had learned from my friend, a centaur, back in the glorious days of Narnia. I had to defeat Caspian. He was stronger, but I was smaller. Another thing I could use to my advantage, I thought, as I summersaulted to my right, just when his sword came crashing down beside me, just nearly missing me. Speed was my weapon. Strength was his.

I settled back and relaxed as I let my arm deflect his attacks. This may take a while.

XxXxXxXxX

**Kira**

There was a strange noise coming from the deck above. Almost as though metal was crashing over and over. Lucy was sitting with me and she was telling me an interesting story about how she first came into Narnia. "Lucy? What's that strange sound overhead? It sounds as though it's coming from the deck." She waved it off with a laugh, "Oh, they're just practicing swordplay up there. There isn't a lot of room to practice on board, but they make do."

"Is that safe?" I questioned. "Oh absolutely! Or it wouldn't be allowed. Caspian is very careful with his ship. This one is his favorite." Her face lit up. "I have a brilliant idea, shall we go and watch?" I hesitated as I heard another large crash above. "Is it safe?" "Very!" I slowly stood up and followed her to the door. "Alright then... If you insist."

We walked up the stairs and towards a group of by standers. Oh my word, I thought. One was on his back on the ground! He rolled in a quick motion and jumped up, his back towards us. They were amazing at this. One would attack, the other would defend. Then the opposite, and it went on like that. They danced around while fighting, a good technique really. Then they danced in a full circle. And I gasped.

Edmund. But what was he doing here? What was going on? I had no idea what to think. My mouth dropped open. "Pretty good, aren't they?" Lucy asked, misinterpreting my gasp. "Oh, uh, yes." I said, as I tried to close my mouth. What was happening? How did he get in my dream? Was this even a dream? Our last conversation came back to me.

_"Are you serious? You think I'll believe that? You're mad!"_

_"I told you you would think that! But did you listen to me? No, you didn't!"_

_"Oh, come on! If you really don't want to tell me, why don't you just say so, instead of making up an obvious lie!"_

_"I'm not lying, Kira!"_

_"Just don't talk to me, okay!"_

_"Kira, wait!"_

He really hadn't been lying. And then it hit me. This wasn't a dream. No part of this was a dream. I looked around at all the creatures standing and cheering. They were real. This was real. Everything was real. He had never lied to me. And instead of feeling sorry, for some reason I felt angry. Why hadn't he just asked his little sister to talk to me? Why hadn't he tried harder to convince me. Even though I knew it was my fault, I was still angry with him. I was angry with myself too. I was just plain angry.

I hope Caspian finishes that battle soon, I thought. Because I'd like to be next.

XxXxXxXxX

**Edmund**

We had been fighting for almost an hour, when we both began to grow weary. We were covered in a layer of sweat, and still going at it. I had to hurry up and finish this. I needed to see Kira. "Ed, I'm growing a little tired. Shall we call for a rest?" Caspian called, out of breath. "I don't think so." I yelled back. "You can't be serious. We're evenly matched. We can't defeat each other." He sighed. And for a moment, I saw my opening. He let his guard down, and I lunged. He was surprised as he jumped to his right, into a corner. I had him now. I distracted him with my sword trying to attack his left, and as he defended that side, I made a fake jab at his left arm, tripped him with my foot and set my sword at his heart. "Dead." I said, panting a little from the effort.

"You've still got your talent, Ed. I applaud your efforts."

Then I heard her.

"Edmund Pevensie!" I whirled around. She sounded angry. That's strange. Why would she be the one angry? "Give me that." She said to Caspian and took his sword.

"What? You're not even going to let me have a decent break?"

"I'll kill you first! Then you can have a break!"

Everyone look confused. It was quite comical. No one knew what we were even talking about. No one new that we knew each other. "Why would you want to kill me! Shouldn't it be the other way around? I told you, remember!"

"Doesn't matter! Now come on. Get ready." And without a second warning she lunged at me. "Come on, Kira! You asked, and I told you!" I lunged at her. "Well, you could have explained it better!" She replied as she feinted to my right.

"You can't be serious!" "Oh, yes, I can be!" I was tired already, having just finished with Caspian. "Shouldn't I be the angry one!" I shouted, out of breath. "No!" She shouted back. Well, then. This certainly was a strange way to meet again. I was distracted and weary, as she used her signature move on me. She may have dropped out of fencing, but she certainly was not out of practice. She danced back and forth, out of reach. Before I knew what had happened, I was on the ground and she was pointing the sword at my heart. "Dead. Any last words, Pevensie?"

"Yes, actually. Someone's about to tackle you from behind." A look of confusion crossed her face as she looked behind her. I took my chance and tackled her to the ground. Grabbing the sword away from her in one swift movement, I pointed it at her. "Dead. Sorry, my bad. I meant to say front."

"Oh, shut up. You beat me. Now be a gentleman and help me up." I jumped up and obliged. Then she turned and looked at everyone watching us. "I'm going to borrow this young man. If you'll excuse us." She grabbed my arm, and dragged me roughly away.

Yep. What a first meeting. Today was either going to be a very good day. Or a very bad day.

**A/N. Read and review?**


End file.
